


Fucking Finally!

by LilRedMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, might add more if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedMoon/pseuds/LilRedMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds Stiles in the attic. Thing's happen. They end with sleepy cuddles, so yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Finally!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, so I wrote a thing. This thing, actually! So yeah, read. And comment. K, bye!

Stiles always secretly loved it when Derek shoved him against walls. He didn't really know why at first, but after a few times he started to find it extremely sexy, seeing Derek all dominating with his muscles bulging in all the right places. But he could NEVER tell anyone. He's pretty sure he'd die a very painful death if Derek ever found out. So that's why he has to jerk off about five times a day. Just to make sure there's no surprise boner when Derek manhandles him. Of course that would only work for a short time. After that though, things start to get interesting.

One day after a pack meeting, in the newly repaired Hale house, Stiles decided to stay after to raid the trunks filled with books up in the attic. He never really got a chance when the whole Alpha pack thing was going on. But since that ended a month ago, he had all the time in the world to read up on his furry, fanged friends.

Finding his way up to the attic, he ran straight over to his chair. Stiles sighed as he relaxed into the La-Z-Boy recliner that he had moved up there a few days ago. He just sat there looking at the one trunk he hadn't even touched yet. So yeah, Derek told him not to go into it, but this was Stiles were talking about. He just had to. The curiosity was literally eating him alive! With a final decision he jumped from the seat and knelt down in front of the trunk. Though it was old looking, it seemed to have been recently opened and cleaned. 'Oh so he can look but I can't? That's bull!' Stiles thought

"What's bull?" The sudden voice startled Stiles, making him flail like an idiot. But really he's been so spazzy lately no one really cares anymore. Turning around, Stiles tried to hide the trunk with his frame. Finding that that was in fact completely impossible since he was barely a twig of a teen. He found Derek at the door glaring at him. 

"I seriously need to get you a bell or something!" Stiles gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "What's up? Something happen? And why are you looking at me like I'm your next meal?" Stiles started to back away, but found his way blocked by the ever mysterious trunk. Fumbling around it the best he could, Stiles couldn't help the defeated sigh that escaped him when he felt his back hit the wall. Next thing he knew, Derek had him by the collar of his shirt pinning him against the cold wall. 

"Why does this always happen?" Stiles said. "Just don't stretch my shirt. This is my last good one." Seeing a smirk slowly appear on Derek's face, Stiles couldn't help the sudden whimper of fear. Derek leaned forward, tipping Stiles' head to the side, rubbing his nose along the column of his throat. A shiver made it's way down Stiles spine. Derek was too close and he was definitely way too horny today for him to do this. Why, oh why did Derek have to invade his personal space all the time? Wait... was Derek sniffing him?

"Dude, are you seriously sniffing me right now?" Stiles gasped feeling Derek's free hand travel down his side, causing Stiles' body to shudder. Finally settling on his hip, Derek's hand started to stroke the skin that was peaking from under the hem of his shirt.

"Mhm, your lucky that's all I'm doing right now. And that's my shirt, not yours." Derek said, loosening his grip on the shirt and brought his hand down to Stiles' other hip, pulling them together. Stiles let out a hiss as his crotch came into contact with Derek's thigh. Derek could feel Stiles growing harder as he moved against Stiles' hips. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. He needed to get Stiles to a bed or a couch, quick. 

"My room," he gasped as he brushed up against Stiles' hips."Now" he growled out. 

Stiles nodded pushing past the alpha. Derek turned to see Stiles looking over his shoulder, his eyes dark with lust. The alpha made his was over to Stiles, wrapping his arms around the human. Stiles turned back around and made his way with Derek hanging on him, through the house to the master bedroom.

'Oh god, this is really happening' Stiles couldn't help the shiver working its way up his spine. He could feel Derek's hands make their way down to the bottom of his shirt. Feel them sneak under and up, bringing the shirt with them. The shirt was thrown over to some distant corner, the alpha's shirt quickly following his own. They made their way over to the bed, stripping themselves on their way. Stiles let out a gasp as Derek picked him up and dropped him on the large bed. Derek looked down at him, his eyes flashing red. 'That shouldn't be hot. That shou- Oh fuck it!' 

"Ohmygod, that's so fucking hot." Stiles couldn't wait anymore, his hands flying out and grasping the alpha by his shoulders. He wanted him now. Stiles pulled Derek down into a kiss.

The mid-day air was thick and heavy between the two bodies writhing on the bed. Stiles gasped as Derek pulled their bodies together tightly, the rush of adrenaline is still making everything feel jittery and dream like. But Stiles let Derek run his hands over his skin, gripping tight to haul him down the bed. His mouth hot and open on Stiles' chest, wet against his throat, and then pressed hard against his own mouth.

Derek's still hesitating with his hands grazing Stiles's sides, like he doesn't think he's allowed to touch.

"I want to fuck you," Derek says, gravely and rough. "Tell me I can do that, tell me you want it too." It sounds more like a demand than a question, but Stiles doesn't even care. All he wants is Derek to keep touching him.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out." Just please, don't stop." Derek let his hands travel down Stiles' body, stopping at his hips. He felt Derek's hands slip his boxers off. He reached over to the nightstand and came back with a small bottle of lube. Stiles let out a small moan as he felt Derek's first slick finger massage his opening. It continued for a few more moments, trying to get Stiles to relax before he pushed the first finger inside. Stiles stiffened at first before a moan slipped from his mouth.

"Oh god, I want you inside me so bad." Stiles couldn't help the grunt as a second finger was added. There was a slight burning from being stretched, nothing he couldn't deal with. The pain soon turned into sparks of pleasure as Derek worked his fingers in and out of Stiles' body. As a third finger was added Stiles felt a spike in the pleasure when Derek's fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Stiles gasped loudly, seeing spots as pleasure rippled through his body. Derek leaned back, pulling his fingers from the boy's body. Stiles let out a whimper, feeling empty. He looked back in time to see Derek slicking himself up. 'That's a sight I could get used to.' Stiles thought. A smile spread wide on his face as Derek wrapped his hands around his hips.

"Tell me if you need to stop. No matter what, if you need me to, I'll stop." Derek looked in Stiles' lust blown eyes, his own desire showing and something else that Stiles really didn't have the brain power to think about. Stiles nodded, pushing back against Derek with a rough moan. At first all he could feel was the burning stretch as Derek pushed in slow and steady. When Derek had bottomed out, he looked down to Stiles in concern.

"I'm fine, just give me a few seconds." Stiles mumbled out, turning his head to the side. Only a few moments passed when Stiles turned back and nodded, signaling Derek to move.With the first few thrust Derek kept them slow and soft, not wanting to hurt Stiles. He tighten his grip on Stiles' hips, trying to keep himself under control. Derek let out a growl as he increased his movement, setting a slow and deep pace. Stiles let out a gasp as the tip of Derek's cock brushed against his prostate. He felt Derek tighten his hold on his hips, moving faster, causing Stiles to throw his head back and let out a strangled moan.

"Faster... Ahh.. Please Derek... Ah fuck! I need you. Please go faster." Stiles pushed back incessantly on Derek's cock, feeling it brush against his prostate again. He wanted to cum so bad, needed Derek to go faster and harder. Derek pulled out, leaving Stiles to groan and huff in protest.

"Get on your knees and stop complaining." Derek chuckled, watching as Stiles got up onto his knees. Derek grabbed his hands and placed them on the headboard before pushing back into Stiles' body. Stiles called out as Derek slammed right into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Derek started up a fast and hard pace, feeling Stiles shake with need. Stiles' breaths coming out in uneven puffs as Derek pounded into him, causing the bed to knock against the wall in noisy thumps. Stiles reached around back and grabbed Derek's head, bringing him forward, latching his mouth to Derek's. The kiss was wet and sloppy, their lips slick and sliding easily against each other. Derek pulled out again, leaving Stiles empty and frustrated. He took Stiles in his arm and laid down, pulling him down on top of him. Stiles knelt down bracketing Derek's hips with his knees. He reached back and took Derek's cock in his hand, moving it to his entrance. They both let out identical moans as Stiles sank down onto Derek's dick. 

Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek as he started to move up and down Derek's length. They could feel their orgasms building as Stiles increased his speed, slamming down on Derek and hitting his prostate with each thrust. Derek gripped tight on Stiles' hips, thrusting his hips up as Stiles sank down onto his cock.

"Oh, oh?" Stiles breathed out, and Derek sped up his hips and wrapped his fingers around Stiles' shaft, spreading the precum around the head. Derek pumped his fist at a different tempo than his thrusts, and Stiles felt his orgasm growing closer, his balls tightening and heat pooling low in his belly. Derek squeezed the head of his cock and hit Stiles in just the right spot. White spots exploded behind Stiles' eyelids as he came with Derek's name on his lips. Derek kept pumping his fist until Stiles' cock was spent and sensitive, and he reached down and stilled his hand.

Derek pulled Stiles' boneless body down, turning him so Stiles' back was to his chest. Stiles cried out as Derek picked up the speed of his thrusts, hitting the bundle of nerves with every one. A low growl vibrated through the alpha as he came, emptying his load into Stiles' body with his eyes closed tight. When Derek opened his eyes, they were red and Stiles clenched around Derek's cock.

"Oh man, that was awesome. We should totally do that more often. In fact I think we should do that again in like ten, twenty minutes or so. Just - Mhhf" Stiles cut off as Derek captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

"Yeah, we can do it again. But I need you to be quiet for a few minutes, OK?" Derek mumbled as he rolled onto his back. Stiles draped his body across Derek's front, nuzzling into the werewolf's chest. He yawned as the warm glow of the sun came through the window, streaking across his back.'A nap wouldn't hurt I guess' Stiles thought to himself, as his eyelids grew heavy and slipped closed.

Derek looked down at the human and smirked.'So much for round two.' Derek chuckled as he brought his arms around Stiles' shoulders. He glanced down as Stiles tucked his face into the space between his shoulder and neck. 'Well at least today wasn't a total mess,' Derek thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
